I Hate You but I Love You
by Enchantress0929
Summary: "Rosinante...come with me," Doflamingo said in a rough tone. Corazon stiffened, Doflamingo never called him by his given name except in private. He slowly turned his head towards his brother and gulped. He knew what his brother meant and knew he was about to take his frustration out on him. Doflamingo glanced over his shoulder "I won't repeat myself again." ONESHOT


Hi! This is my first fanfic and I am very excited to share it with everybody. I just recently watched the Dressrosa Arc and I've been OBSESSED with Doflamingo ever since. I wanted to test the waters and just do a one chapter story with Doflamingo and Corazon. Reviews are much appreciated and if there is anything you all think I could improve on let me know. I am by no means a good writer, definitely not good with grammar either but I tried!

 **WARNING:** This contains an explicit sexual scene, incest and abuse.

* * *

 **I Hate You but I Love You**

Corazon was sitting on a barrel that was located on the front deck of the Donquixote pirate ship. They had just docked at a small rundown town in the North Blue. Doflamingo, Diamante, Trebol and Pica had left the ship to do some business while the rest of the crew went out to explore and load up on supplies. Doflamingo told Corazon to watch the ship while he was away and that their business wouldn't take long.

Corazon lit his cigarette and exhaled a sigh. He looked up at the sky, it was rather peaceful today, sunny and not too cold. He wished he had went with Doflamingo so he could gather more information for the Navy but knew he would hear about it all as soon as they got back. Speaking of which from a distant he could see the three walking back towards the ship. As they got closer he knew something had gone wrong.

Doflamingo walked onto the ship, no smile was on his face and a few veins were enlarged on his forehead. A sign that he was clearly pissed off. Diamante was behind him looking nervous, nobody knew what Doflamingo would do when he was mad and they didn't want to do anything to piss him off more.

Corazon held up a piece of paper that said 'What Happened?'

Doflamingo ignored him and started walking towards the door that led to his cabin, Diamante walked up to Corazon and said "We had a weapon trade deal with another pirate group on the other side of town, they backed out last minute and shot at Doflamingo. They tried to run away from us so Pica and Trebol went after them. He's got a few holes in his feather coat now."

Corazon knew that Doflamingos' coat was something he cherished and did not like anyone messing with it.

"Rosinante...come with me," Doflamingo said in a rough tone.

Corazon stiffened, Doflamingo never called him by his given name except in private. He slowly turned his head towards his brother and gulped. He knew what his brother meant and knew he was about to take his frustration out on him.

Doflamingo glanced over his shoulder "I won't repeat myself again."

Doflamingo opened the door to his cabin and went in. Corazon regained his composure and took the cigarette from his mouth to throw it into the ocean. He quickly walked into the captain's room and closed the door. Next thing he knew he was being slammed up against the wall knocking the air out of him. He quickly snapped his fingers and put up a silent barrier around himself, he knew there was no way he could be quiet with what Doflamingo was about to do to him.

He came face to face with an angry Doflamingo; his brother was not a patient man. Doflamingo's hand came up to grab a fist full of his hair and yanked his head back.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk after." The older brother said through gritted teeth. Corazon grimaced in pain as the hand in his hair tightened.

"Doflamingo wait just a…" Corazon said in silence. He knew Doflamingo could read his lips.

The other hand came up to wrap around his neck. "What did you just call me?"

Corazon's eyes widened as he realized he messed up. His brother only wanted to be called Doffy when they were alone together.

'Doffy….I meant Doffy.'

Slowly Doflamingos mouth curved up into a vicious smile. "Good, now take your clothes off."

Corazon coughed and took in several deep breaths as Doflamingo released him. He started unbuttoning his shirt as he watched Doflamingo lay his pink feather coat onto a nearby chair. His brother walked over to the oversized bed to the right of the room and sat down on the edge.

"Get on your knees and suck me"

Corazon shivered, he didn't know if it was from being cold since he had stripped or if it was from being ordered to do such a dirty thing. He had no choice but to obey his command. He walked over to where Doflamingo was sitting; he could feel his brother's eyes on him with every move he made. When he finally reached Doflamingo he reached towards his sunglasses to take them off but a hand grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Not today," irritation dripped from his voice.

Corazon took a shaky breath and nodded his head. When Doflamingo was in a good mood he could usually get him to take off his sunglasses. Corazon loved his brother's eyes; he never did understand why he covered them up all the time. The hand on his wrist was now gone so he kneeled down and glanced at the huge bulge that was straining against Doflamingo's pants. He hurried up and unzipped his brothers' pants and grabbed his cock pumping it a few times before putting it in his mouth. He slowly sucked at first, twirling his tongue around the head but Doflamingo had other plans. Two hands suddenly grabbed his head and forced him to take the whole thing. Corazon gagged and tears started to swell up at the corner of his eyes, his brother's hands continued moved his head back and forth even faster. Corazon looked up and saw his brother grinning down at him. He knew Doflamingo liked seeing him vulnerable and in pain.

Doflamingo was enjoying the look Corazon had on his face right now, his brother's face was slightly flushed and tears were threatening to spill over as he kept being gagged by the cock in his mouth. He grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled Corazons head back. Heavy breathing was coming from the man kneeling on the floor as he tried to catch his breath, a thin string of saliva was dripping from his mouth.

"Doffy please…"

"fufufufu begging won't save you," Doflamingo got up and flung Corazon onto the bed face first, his hand still fisted in the others hair pushing down on him. "Lift your ass up."

Corazon's eyes widened when he felt Doflamingos hard member against his entrance, he hadn't had a chance to prepare himself and the only lubricant was his leftover saliva from the blowjob he just gave. He turned his head the best he could so Doflamingo could see his lips "Doffy I haven't prepared myself!"

"Deal with it."

Doflamingo let go of the others hair and put both hands on Corazon's hips then he pushed into Corazon with one movement fully sheathing himself inside. Tears were now streaming down his brothers face and a silent scream coming from his mouth. It made Doflamingo that more excited; he started to pound into the tight ass with no remorse.

Corazon fisted the sheets; he thought he would pass out from the pain. He hoped that since they just had sex a few days ago that his ass wouldn't bleed. Sex with Doflamingo normally wasn't this rough but it all depended on his brother's mood and his brother was not in the mood to play nice today. Soon enough Doflamingo started to hit his prostate and Corazon started feeling a little bit of pleasure. He reached down to his own hard cock and started to pump it in time with his brother's thrusts. He could see out of the corner of his eye that the blonde haired man was enjoying himself. His head was thrown back and his breathing had started to quicken. Corazon was almost at his limit himself, he pumped his cock a few more times till semen began to spurt on the sheets underneath him.

Doflamingo looked down at his brother just as he was going over the edge and felt Corazon tighten around him. He thrusted one more time and then painted Corazon's insides white. He watched as his brother winced as he pulled out.

"Clean yourself up and get the fuck out," Doflamingo put his cock back into his pants and walked into the bathroom slamming the door in the process.

Corazon laid on his side on the bed, he could feel hot liquid running out of his ass. Uncontrollable sobs took over his body. He knew his face paint was smeared at this point but he didn't care. He knew he was betraying his brother every day by being a spy for the navy. He knew his brother was a monster that would kill him if he ever found out. He hated his brother for causing him pain, he hated him for killing their father but at the same time he loved his brother. Somewhere deep down he thought his brother could be capable of love one day and return his feelings.

He heard the shower running and finally decided to get up before Doflamingo found him in his bed still. He cleaned up and dressed himself then looked into the mirror that was hung on the wall by the door. His face paint had run down his face, bruises had started to form around his neck and his eyes were red from crying. He was pathetic, how could he love his own brother after everything he has done to him? Shaking his head he slowly opened the door to the front deck to check and see if Diamante was still out there which he wasn't and quickly went to his own room to put some fresh paint on his face.

 _ **I hate you but I love you**_

* * *

Tell me what you guys think. I tried to make sure Doffy wasn't OOC, but feel like I failed a little bit with that. Anyways I have a great idea for another story involving DoflamingoxLaw which I plan to start writing here soon. Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
